Midnight Jewel
Midnight Jewel (formerly known as as Morning Jewel) is a fairly active forumer on Canada Moviestarplanet. She's one of the older forumers of the Canada Msp squad. She's more widely known for spreading love on the forums, than her humour (Cause, her humour is cringy *cringes*) ♥ If anyones tries to bring you down, rise high above them and make them regret it. ~Original, by Morning Jewel ♥ User and History First Account - Morning Jewel Morning Jewel started Canadian Moviestarplanet on December 6th 2013, after being persuaded by her best friend in real life to join, and created her first forum in January 2014. From then, the idea of foruming intrigued her, and with time, she became a fairly well known forumer, as well as a user. Morning was on the account "Morning Jewel" for a year and five months - until on the fateful May 2nd 2015, when she deleted her account. She was nearly level 24 when she deleted. Current Account - Midnight Jewel After deleting her main account, Morning came back to Moviestarplanet around a week later, on an account called "Midnight Jewel", which she had created a year ago, in June 2014. Many didn't believe it was her, but with time being, they accepted the fact that she was back, for good. She's currently level 14 (nearly level 15), and fairly active, on both forums and Msp, and she continues to bring love to the forums of Canada Msp. Typical Appearance and Style Although the appearance of her actual avatar's face on Moviestarplanet may vary, Jewel always has sky blue eyes and nude pink lips. She calls her avatar's face look the Blossoming Beauty (via her blog). Her style, when it comes to clothes, is a girly, but simple, look. She opts for a natural hair colour (brown, blonde, black, or a brownish-blonde ombre), paired with analogous-coloured outfit, and a minimal amount of accessories. Occasionally, Jewel cosplays well known celebrities/characters as well. Trivia * Jewel hates midnights, and loves mornings. Therefore, she likes being called Morning. * Morning is a Sagittarius. * Morning's favourite celebrity is Ariana Grande - she's created 6 cosplays of her on Moviestarplanet (Problem, Break Free, Love Me Harder, One Last Time, My Everything, and Cat Valentine.), and had gotten a mass amount of loves (nearly 900) on her artbook on her (Problem VS BreakFree). * Morning's has a YouTube channel here, with nearly two thousand subscribers. She's the second most subscribed channel on Canada Msp, as well as the most subscribed YouTuber of the Msp Canada Forumers. * Morning's also has a blog (that's mostly inactive) here . She's the sole owner of the blog. * Morning's also fairly talented at making movies on Moviestarplanet. Her highest viewed movie series on Morning Jewel has over 200 views (Forbidden Romance, Episode 2.). * Morning created the emoji ^o~, and forbids anyone else BUT HER from using it. * Morning has over 100 close friends on Moviestarplanet. * Her Wattpad is also here. * Morning's a straight A student - except in art. And occasionally gym. * Morning's pretty much friends with every single forumer on Canada Moviestarplanet. * Prefers words over pictures. * Her favourite real animal is a chinchilla, and her favourite fantasy animal would be a unicorn. * Morning is half Canadian. * She MIGHT'VE CREATED THIS PAGE HAHA * Her future career she hopes to have would be a fashion designer. Ironic how she can't draw. * Morning hates gravy. * Morning knows five users on Moviestarplanet in real life. * Morning has won the VIP competition twice on Morning Jewel, both in the movie category. When she won first place (two weeks of VIP),her account, unfortunately, was glitching and she couldn't log into Msp, so she only ended up getting a week of VIP. The second time she won was in the Rares Competition, and she won third place, getting VIP for 3 days. * Morning loves trivia